Aliens: The Darkness
by Leodadrake
Summary: Ok i messed up and i relized that there are over 1,500 stories...SORRY WORLD. Also i dont know if it HAS to have the charictors of the movies...i dont wanna be a sadistic copier or anything...i just dont know...BUT ENJOY :D


Editors note: Hi Leo here, I joined a'few days ago and started looking through the stories people had made. I noticed there was not a SINGLE alien story, I was both saddened and dissapointed. I have been writeing stories now for ages and would like to sybmit ALL of these to this website as i can finnaly share them with the world. I write maturly and hope you like all of them

ENJOY :d

(I have to add all of this is based on the alien franchise and i dont own ANY of it...only this story...made of peices of the movies...so i guess i own nothing)

Aliens: The Darkness...

Chapter 1

The Tests

"Hey crispy, what's going on? We have a situation in cryogenics some of the eggs have become fertile", said Kim leaning toward the loudspeaker. "Yea we are running some tests on the xenomorph's I'm at the hatchery. Over." Kim stood up and walked toward the door. The door slid up without a sound and Kim walked out onto the walkway. Her long moussy brown hair flew in the air as she decended the stairs. She approached a door as she headed across the path and finnaly made it to her destination. it read Xenomorph hatchery, below it was a symbol of an egg and next to it was a man, the egg was open and a xenomorph was flying out, the man was retracted. She approached a number lock and quickly darted her eyes from left to right. She quickly entered the correct code and an eye hole opened on the side of the pad. She hated this part she thought to herself gulping her dry throat. Leaning down toward the eye hole she braced herself for the near-blinding flash. And it came with a vengeance. Kim was in engineering and she was not trained like the scientists of the space-ship to withstand the flash. She immediately took her eye away as the flash left one of her eye's blinded, this would last 10 minutes. "Access granted. Welcome Kinston Andrews." The machine beeped as the doors to the hatchery opened. Kim hated her name...Kinston, she thought it sounded boyish so she told everyone to call her kim...only derek called her kinston. Stepping inside, the doors slid firmly shut...she would have to continue. Gulping she progressed across the dimly lit corridor waiting to see crispy strewn across the floor with one of those things on his face. An experiment gone wrong. Turning around to continue down yet another corridor to the egg chamber she felt a sudden chill of fear. The hatchery was only one small part of the space ship, the star ship Sacrotono, which contained more that 50,000 people. She was born on the star ship and she would die on the star ship. Over the course of years after the ships departure from earth the scientists had sent manned probes to collect tissue samples from nearby planets. The eggs where one of them. She saw the door leading into the main chamber with a very high contamination risk sign above it. Using the access code crispy had given her earlier she pushed open the door and stepped inside...

Kim stepped inside. Her long brown hair trailed behind her and her perfect face reflected onto the darkness of space. She wore the standard engineer uniform. A blue all in one jumpsuit with the Wayland Yutani logo on the back and a small print on her chest. But boy did she make it look good. She flashed him her perfect white teeth and walked over to him. "Hey crispy I was just coming down to check up on you...I didn't want you to get too lonely..." There was an awkward pause. "Eh don't worry I've got these ugly little sh**s to keep me company." He said with an awkward smile. "Well you should really contain them they could open at any minute."

"Yea I should shouldn't I ...Crispy...be careful ok? I don't want you getting killed over this."

"I will be just fine Kim...now get to work", he gave her a small playful shove in the direction of the eggs.

Kim slowly walked towards the eggs expecting the flaps to open any second now.

"Go on hurry up before they realize we are human!", Crispy said impatiently. She crouched next to one of the eggs and carefully began the procedure. Freezing the flaps she then grabbed it and chucked it inside a big metal cage. She did the same for another 5 eggs. "Egg six is ready for transport", Kim said painfully and wiped her brow. "Good job...well could you take them to sub-lab 6 please that's where I will run the test's."Crispy replied as he stood up and walked out of the chamber his short brown hair covering his pale skin.

Chapter 2

The mistake

Putting the cage on a trolley she quickly scooted out of the egg chamber. "God...I'm not doing that for awhile soon..." she said to herself as she sped towards the cargo lifts. The Lift slowly rose into the air and then plummeted down at gum-tearing speeds. She saw planks of wood dedicated to old space ship captains...the ship had been running for almost a century. Suddenly she hit sub-level six and did a little bounce because of the sudden stop. La'vas was there to greet her, he was Spanish. "Greeting my yellow butterfly to sub-level 6 so...what have you got for us today?"

"Crispy told me to send you the eggs he was testing on today", Kim simply replied.

"Well...let me take you in then..."

The girl bounced in the air. The egg fell out of the cage and rolled into a nearby vent. The venting system cooled off the frozen flaps and they peeled open. The Xenomorph leaped out and cried silently. The humans must not detect it...it must find a host...

"So where do you want the eggs?" Kim said as she wheeled her way in the doors slamming shut behind her. "Put them on the examination table", La'vas replied. She carefully loaded the 5 eggs onto the convayerbelt. "WAIT!" she screamed out load and counted the eggs again. No? I couldn't be? She remembered loading 6 onto the vehicle... "La'vas call a security lock down in this area I think one of the eggs is gone!" La'vas quickly radioed into guard HQ. "We have a security breach one of the eggs could be missing!" There was a pause. "I DONT CARE HOW YOU DO IT A XENOMORPH MIGHT BE INSIDE SOMEBODY AS WE SPEAK!" La'vas put down the radio and turned toward kim. "They said they wont do it..."

The girl was smart the creature gave her that, But it knew she would soon leave and the host would be all alone. It silently scuttled across the venting system and into the sub-level 6 lab 2. The girl then ran out of the room to the elevator...the host was it's...

La'vas went back to the eggs and realized that somebody...or someone was watching him... he slowly turned around and saw something flying at him...the Xenomorph... he put his hand out to stop it and was successful bit it wrapped its tail around his neck stopping his air-flow. Its pregnator came out slowly and reached for his mouth. La'vas put one hand away from the creature to try to unwrap it from his neck the other to push it away.

The host would soon cave in the creature knew that much...but when? The creature darted out its pregnator and aimed at his mouth. The host was struggling trying to unwrap its tail and keep it away from him. This would be his undoing...His fingers slipped from the tail and fell away...this was its chance. It used all its might to continue to propel forward, the host was putting up a fight, that wasn't part of the plan. The host lost his grip on a part of the creature and his hand slipped away. The creature latched onto his face and the host fell on the floor. There was no escape now...

Chapter 3

Desperation

The creature knew it was dying...yet it continued to finish its work. It fell off and scuttled away into a dark corner...there it wrapped itself in its tail and died...

La'vas shot up in a blanket of sweat and ache. He was ok...surely? All he remembered was the struggle...then darkness. He stood up then immediately fell to the floor. Pain shot in his chest. He checked his throat...it was sore...

He fell away under himself and cried in pity...Why? Why him? Of all the thousands of people on the ship, him! He knew it was over before it even started. He crawled to the emergency room lockdown button just as another spike seared through his body. He cried out in pain and clutched his chest...Not long now... He hit the button and the creature burst from his chest...

It came out in a glory of blood and bone. Screaming in triumph at the kill it came out of the host body. The creature knew only one thing it needed to do...kill

"Kim? What's going on? One of the eggs is missing?" Crispy said. He sounded angry and confused. "Yes me and La'vas think one is gone but La'vas has the whole area locked down don't worry" Kim replied into the radio. "Do you know what's in that sector? ANIMALS! Kim if the egg somehow impregnates one of them it will breed and kill everything!" Now Crispy sounded angry. How was this her fault! "Look what about La'vas It could kill him too!" Crispy paced up and down the engineers room taking his hand through his brown hair.

The creature crawled through the air-vents. It turned left then right, and then left again. Cocking its head to the side it heard an argument between a male and female human. Un-important it decided and cocked its head to the right. It heard what it was looking for...howling and shrieking. It crawled through the air vent and dropped into the vetenery clinic.

The assistant was bored...she had been sitting on the same seat for almost two hours now and saw no sign of anyone. Time to close up she thought, and stood up. She walked towards the door and locked it. Between the pauses of the key lock and the opening of a door she thought she heard a shriek. I should probably check that out she thought. Walking ever so lightly, she turned towards the door leading to the cages, it was slightly ajar...Leaning in her eyes opened with shock and she began to scream...

Crispy's Radio lit up in a fury of repeated dings "I wonder what that could be?"

He turned his face to his radio. "Hello who is this?"

"This is animal control we have some sort of massacre down here, one of the dogs has escaped, and everything else has been mauled. We think its related to a code 6 also one of the bloodhouds is missing, Please send some guards here at once". Came his voice in short rasps.

The voice on the radio started talking again and Crispy cut him off. "We have a situation at the vetenery I'm going to check it out, stay here and update me on that lockdown," Crispy strode out of the room and Kim swivelled toward the security cameras.

The creature had enjoyed its feast. Lavishing every bite and bone shattering scream,the turrets had been a problem but it had taken care of that, it tucked into its next meal, a bloodhound that didn't put up much of a fight. It squealed as the creature ruptured an artery and blood poured everywhere. It was ready...ready to be reborn...

"Kim got anything out there?" Kim was watching Crispy as he sectioned off the vetenery.

"KIM"!

"Oh sorry crispy I was just thinking...if the dog escaped wouldn't the bars bend...out?" Kim banged the vetenery security camera screen "I have a blackout on one of the cameras",

"Yea I see it..." Crispy relied as he reached up and shoved it. "The camera has some major acidic damage and the turrets have been turned offline. Something is onboard the ship...maybe it is the missing egg? Maybe it has hatched and is on the lose? But we searched every square inch of the vetenery...No dead xeno's...unless..." Crispy trailed off and suddenly he realized that maybe... "Kim I need you to send a squad of marines to sub-level 6 to check up on La'vas I think something bad has happened to him".

"Got it Crispy ill radio them now."

The creature knew its prey was starting to unravel the mystery of their friend's death. It knew it only needed to kill one more creature...a human itself... It had to somehow get inside one...and stealthily kill them one by one. It stood on all its 4 inch height and prepared for the oncoming storm... Suddenly it heard the cargo lift going down...this was it. It crawled to the sub-level generator and cut the power.

Chapter 4

The disappearances

Michael and his squad were going down towards sub-level 6 when halfway down the lift stopped and the overhead lights dimmed and exploded. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" said one of the squad-mates as they dusted themselves off. "The power's out again, maybe we should shimmy down the ladder." He continued. "Look we can't just stay here this bug might still be alive and we can't take any chances," Michael replied as they all walked over to the ladder. "Ok go down one at a time and remember once you get down form a defensive position." They all shimmied down the ladder. "Ok marines we've got a bug to find."

The creature sensed their presence and moved into position to get the first kill. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as it thought. Light shone into the room and the creature remembered that the host was at the keypad, they would see is as soon as they got in. It fell down onto the host body and sunk back inside its chest. The humans constant talking broke the silence. It wished for them to shut up. What was it with these human? Always giving their position away? The creature hoped that they would not see the body...not yet anyway. The humans laid down flares, these would last 10 minutes, and they didn't plan on staying long. A light shone on the body and immediately humans gathered around the host.

"Dude...is that La'vas?" one of them asked

"THATS MESSED UP!" screeched another.

"What could do that" said Michael.

Michael leaned in for a closer examination of the body. "Uh yea we have a bug on the ship I repeat there is a bug on the ship." Michael leaned closer and touched La'vas's cold dead face. "It must be ten hours since he died." Said Michael with a sceptic eye.

"The host's ribcage has been torn from the inside out, multiple bruises indicate he didn't let it out easily," He was recording the examination on his pda.

"The host has a raw neck which suggests the Xenomorph had to tighten the tail, implying he was not impregnated straight away."

"Audio out." Michael turned off the recording and stood up. "Ok we need to sweep this entire area, you newbie guard the body don't let anything tamper with it",

"Yes sir", the rookie replied and headed over to it.

After the team had gone into the next room the creature sprung onto the human. It tore into his back and took out some of his spine. The marine started to cry out so it moved to his neck and bit into his throat. The only sound that could be heard was a faint gurgling. The soldier fell flat on the ground. The creature dragged him away and waited for the next meal...

"Where the hell is that rookie?" said Michael in an angry but confused glare.

"Hell he must of high-tailed it out of here...pu**y" one marine replied.

"Well if you think it's so easy why don't you guard it?" Michael challenged.

"Fine I will don't be such a sour puss" The marine slumped out of the room.

The creature saw its next meal coming...this was going be a good one...It slid into the host's body and crawled into the sub-dura space.

The soldier leaned in on the body and noticed a small bump on its forehead.

"What the-" The creature burst out of the hosts head and into the soldiers. The man didn't even flinch he was dead just from the shock.

The marines sprinted for the lift. Whatever was killing them was big...very big... or so they thought,they retreated back to the lift and it began to rise.

The creature smiled as it knew its prey was fleeing. It rose and screeched...it was ready...It laughed at the thought of the human's destruction...this would be quick...Then it was shrouded in a silken cocoon...

"That was squad bravo they say that the area has to be locked down."

"Kim that isn't necessary and you know it," Crispy relied. They were both focused on the security camera inside sub-level 6. "It looked like it used the host's body as a trap...," Said Micheal interupting their convosation. Crispy turned and looked at Michael.

"Did you see what killed your team members," Crispy inquired.

"No all I did was send them to guard the entrance, preferably at the body." Micheal replied

Kim and Crispy looked at each-other and realized. It was onbourd the ship.

Conclusion

The kill time

The creature stretched its long claws out in-front of it. Big...it felt good to be big...It screeched as it realized the self-conscience it had...AND IT LIKED IT!

The marines stormed the room and it seemed everything when't into slow motion and the marines realized the danger of the situation. The creature lashed out at the first marine with a devastating tail blow which cracked the very bones from his chest. It followed up with a swish of its deadly claws and tore into a marine's head hacking it in half. A marine shot its tail somehow and acid spurted over his face. His face melted and all that could be heard was a muffled scream. The creature then finished it off by plunging both claws into the commander's chest, lifting him up and sending its sharp pointed tail up through his back until it burst through his mouth.

It screamed in triumph as it tore through the commander's chest out the other side to see the weakest marine shivering in fear. Pathetic it thought, and picked the marine up and screamed into his face. The humans face lighted up with fear. The creature dropped him, he had a seizure on the floor.

The marine was crippled. He would make an excellent host. The creature scented there was more of his kind on this ship. He would find them. Then breed on this ship and become their queen...

End Of Book 1 Aliens:The Darkness...


End file.
